Saiyajin Story
by Ocean Queen Gina
Summary: It all began with a wakl in the palace.


Bardock walked down the hall of Saiya-jin palace. He hated meetings with Frieza and King Cold. Cold's daughter, Artica, never attended the technical meetings, even though she was the princess of the Ice-jins. Princess Lutelia of the Saiya-jin race was a brave warrior, and her mother was a lovely Earthling.

Lutelia was the younger sister of Prince Vegeta. They were both like their father, King Vegeta. He was kind sometimes and was powerful. Many races looked up at him and admired him. Bardock then saw a young girl walking down his way. She had the same armor as his on, and had her black, spiky hair in a wild ponytail. Her bangs covered her eyes some what, and she was carrying a black notebook under her arm.

"Bardock, King Vegeta is awaiting your presence. He's growing impatient," she said, looking up to him.

"I don't think I've seen you around the castle. What's your name?" he asked, growing red in the face.

"I'm Tenko. I'm a new soldier recruit," she said, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

When she released her grip his hand was pulsing. Sweat drops formed on his forehead and he smiled wearily.

"He-eh. Nice to meet you, too."

"I have to go back to the meeting room. Hurry up and get there before you get scolded!"

Tenko put her index and middle finger together on her forehead and disappeared. Bardock walked as fast as he could down the hall. He opened the door to the conference room and everyone looked in his direction.

"Bardock. You're quite late. Explain yourself," King Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

He breathed deeply and prayed that he wouldn't get in too much trouble. Her purple hair was in a tight bun. Lutelia's black eyes glimmered as she looked at Bardock.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I was caught up in personal business," he said.

"Well then, make sure this 'personal business' of your's doesn't get in the way of things," replied King Vegeta, still quite annoyed at Bardock.

They sat through hours of meaningless crap. Bardock almost fell asleep, but then he was snapped to attention with a pull of his tail. He rubbed his backside and grumbled angrily. When the meeting was finished, it took a while for King Cold's words to be absorbed. Then Bardock was called over by King Vegeta.

"Yes my Lord?"

"So Bardock, your wife is pregnant, is she not?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Are you going to stop fighting after the birth of your child?"

"No sir, I am not."

"Good, I don't want a good fighter like you. You are dismissed."

Bardock walked back to his room, and looked out the window. He saw his wife in the large Saiya- jin garden. I hope she will be alright, he thought. Then he saw Lutelia and Artica talking and laughing. They were the same age, and got along just fine, even if their fathers didn't really approve of it. He looked to the right and saw Frieza and Vegeta sparring. They were fast for being just children and obviously it was easy for them to show no mercy to each other.

The Ice-jin and Saiya-jin walked towards the two fighters. Lutelia started to talk with Frieza and Vegeta.

"Hey you two, why are you always training. It's a nice day, why don't you make the best of it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes,"said Artica,"Maybe you can do something better than train your life away!"

"We need to get stronger, that way we will be able to conquer the planets with more ease," Vegeta sneered at the two girls.

"Vegeta, why do you need to destroy and conquer planets? Someday, there will be a planet you'll try to conquer and you'll end up being killed by the planet's people!"

"That's impossible! No race can ever compare to the Saiya-jin!"

"Or the Ice-jin!" Frieza piped in.

"Frieza, Vegeta! You know that Lutelia's right! You'll just be killed one of these days!" Artica fretted, worried that her twin brother could be killed on a planet in the middle of no where.

"You worry too much Artica!" Frieza said, placing his hands on her shoulders,"Nothing will ever happen to me."

"I'm glad Frieza."

Vegeta was probably going to throw up, and Lutelia was moved completely by this. Of course, they didn't now King Vegeta and King Cold were watching from King Vegeta's bedroom window. Vegeta walked towards the sill. He frowned at his children as they were talking and Lutelia handed his son a small towel.

"Vegeta, your children are very close, just like mine." Cold said, slinking over to Vegeta's side.

"Is it hard to maintain them since Glacia is gone?"

"No, it's not hard at all," he replied putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta moved away.

"Where is your other son, Coola?"

"He's on his way here. He was busy with things of his own."

"Has he thought of marriage?" Vegeta asked, scratching his beard.

"No, but I'm sure he has."

King Vegeta looked at Cold. Coola was his oldest son and he never even thought about his future? It was unbelievable. Maybe he could meet with his daughter, and they could get to know each other.

"Cold, maybe your son can meet with Lutelia," suggested Vegeta.

"Yes, that's a good idea."

Vegeta walked out of his room. Cold looked after him then smiled. Yes, it will be a wonderful idea. *insert evil laugh here*

Lutelia and Vegeta were sitting in the dining room, waiting for dinner. Vegeta had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Lutelia was looking at Vegeta. He strong, brave, and handsome. He would be the perfect husband for a Saiya-jin. She smiled at the thought of Vegeta getting married.

"Lutelia! Come and help me with this!" called her mother from behind the large metal doors.

"I'll come too," Vegeta said as soon as Lutelia stood up.

They smiled at each other and walked through the doors.

"I'm glad that you're helping your sister with house work, Vegeta."

"Thank you mother, I'm happy to help."

"We'll do the rest of the work, you can leave and relax. We'd be glad to do the rest."

"Alright, but I don't want you two doing any target practice with my dishes!" she said before she left the room.

They washed any spare dishes and put them away.

"You're very graceful Lutelia," Vegeta said.

"Thank you Vegeta. I believe that you're the kindest brother."

They faced each other. They were starting to lean in to kiss when Frieza walked through the door. They turned back to their dishes quickly. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Lutelia, my father wants to speak with you," he said, annoyed that he had to play messenger boy.

"What now?"

She walked off, her black dress swinging wildy behind her. She stopped at his quarters and knocked loudly on the door. The large door swung open and Cold was standing in the doorway, his frame taking up all spaces.

"Princess, I'm glad you could join us," he said, King Vegeta appearing behind him.

"Father?"

"Lutelia, I've been talking with Cold. We want you to meet Cold's oldest son, Coola."

"What?"

"No discussion. Come Lutelia, let's go."

Vegeta ushered Lutelia out of the doorway to the room and led her down the hall.

"Father, I want to marry Bardock!"

"He's much older then you!"

"I know, but he's a strong soldier!"

"*sigh* What am I going to do with you?"

"Haha!"

She ran off, her Saiya-jin dress flowing behind her. She ran straight into Bardock when she was running down the hall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Bardock, I wanted to see you."

"Do you need help, princess?"

"Bardock, I want to marry you."

"But you know your father won't agree to it."

"I know, but he is so busy. We can at least see each other."

"Yes, Lutelia. We can."

King Vegeta walked into Cold's room. King Cold was standing in front of the window, looking down on Lutelia and Coola. His oldest son was quite charming, and Lutelia seemed to be flattered by his actions.

"Did you want to see me Cold?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you think that Lutelia would make a better son to Coola or Bardock?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"That's why I asked you."

Vegeta looked at him, questioning Cold's purpose.

"Why did you want me to come here."

"I wanted to talk with you. Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

They stood their in silence. Many questions and emotions were passing through Vegeta and Cold's heads. Then Cold walked over to Vegeta. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. Then he kissed Vegeta passionately, which made Vegeta very surprised. He pulled away from Cold as quickly as he could.

"What's the matter Vegeta? I won't bite."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say I have a burning love for a Saiya-jin king."

He laughed out loud. King Vegeta thought he had gone completely mad. But when he kissed him his emotions were mixed and confusing to sense. Vegeta rushed out of Cold's room as quickly as possible. He hated nothing more than that very moment with Cold.

"Father," Vegeta said as his father ran past him in a hurry.

"Vegeta-chan, I have more important things to do than talk and goof around with you," he said, his voice hard and icy.

"It's about... well... I have a problem... sort of... I was wondering if you could give me some advice?"

"Well, I haven't got all day! Spit out your reason for interrupting my business!"

"I, I mean my friend, sort of likes a girl, but she's related to him."

"Well, how are they related?"

"Brother and sister."

King Vegeta grew a disgusted look on his face. "I have some advice for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Stay far away from that boy cause obviously he is mentally disturbed. What person in their right mind would like their sister? That the most disgusting things I've ever heard of!"

"Oh."

"Now, will you let me go?"

"Yes, I suppose."

King Vegeta stormed off while Vegeta-chan sulked to his room. Lutelia walked right past him with Bardock as he closed the door. He glanced at them and then looked away. Then realizing what he had just seen he ran out of his room and down the hall, stopping them in their tracks.

He crossed his arms and glared up at Bardock, who's arm was losing circulation from Lutelia's tight Saiya-jin grasp.

"Vegeta-chan!" cried Lutelia in surprise.

"Prince Vegeta!" Bardock said, pulling out of Lutelia's grip and bowing to the ground.

"Lutelia, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking a walk with Bardock."

"Why?"

"What do you care?"

"I just want to know."


End file.
